Black on Purple
by Fineas Minacero
Summary: A group of slaves attempt to escape from a fort where they are held captive, but fail. Now after harsh punishment are faced with execution. Till a most convenient thing happened that day. Note: Loosely based on the TES series, Khajiit are called nardie among other difference. No knowledge from the game is needed to read this story.
1. Chapter 1: By a Thread

**Part one: by a thread**

Staring up at the blue sky, only a couple of white clouds floating by slowly like fluffy ribbons. Shivers running over her back as she admired the beauty as the reality struck her. "This is the last day of my life."  
A funny feeling, as if submitting to it, from the moment she planned doing this. Still a knot formed in her throat. She swallowed hard and shook her head, some drops of sweat falling on the dusty floor. The sun had been beating down on her for 2 hours now, but she was used to it. Laboring on the fields lightened her fur as well altered other parts of her being like the others.  
She clinged her five fingered paws to relief the stress around her pulsing wrist, the rope is tight and cut in to the skin under the fur.

"Here they are. I hope, today I will make clear to you that I will not tolerate any disobedience!" The warden yelled, his face reddening as he realizes his speech didn't draw as much effect as he has hoped for.

A grin of spite formed on her lips as she mentally remarked. "What can he expect? Most of us are all broken and at loss… But some of the new ones will take notion." She knew, giving a quick glance over the crowd stopping at a little kid. Around 14 years old, fur worn off paws. He looked dirty, tired and miserable. "If only we could have made it." She looked down feeling pity, not for herself, but for all the others. "If only we had succeeded."

The warden carries on walking fort and back yelling his plea. As he does so, most of his words only reaching the outer perimeter unheard as everyone is lost in his own thoughts. Today was one of those days, that couldn't be much darker.

Men have died in the mines, sometimes in the summer firefighting costed lives, but those days weren't held in such high hope. They worked for weeks to the day of yesterday. In the moonlit night they opened the tunnel under the watch house and stole the main gates key leaving the guard behind with a broken neck. She opposed to the violence Hijard used. The others might get punished for these deaths. Ultimately they got spotted when they opened the gate. A guard was actually sleeping above the gates wall. Covering around 150 feet she got run down by a horsemen dropping on her like a sack of sand. Hijard put up a good fight, nearly pulling down the horseman trying to bring him down, but eventually got hit on the head by another rider.

She jerked her head up as drums start beating. The warden still red with anger standing center in front of the poles they where all bound to. The chopping block just 10 yards away, black with old blood. The blade of the executioner chipped and worn off, his face like patches of skin, "Why would he care?" She thought "He gets paid, so having to hack twice or more to get it… get it done." she thought as another knot formed in her throat.

He was also the head of the guard having withstand many outbreaks. He is also one of the cruellest men she had ever encounter. She brought it off pretty well, her back sore from the whipping she received. But others where beaten senseless, Hijard is hanging limply although his best efforts to keep himself standing. She clenched her eyes for a moment not wanting to think about what they did to his leg that stood under an odd angle and it looked like he lost loads of blood. Her attention swerving up as one of her close friends to her left got fetched.

If it was the scorching sun, the whipping she only received an hour ago, or the cheer terror that seemed to boil up between her shoulders she did not know. But for her life she could not see who it was, although they were dragged by only mere meters from her sight. Her vision blurry, her head a haze, her body hanging limply on the ropes as her legs won't support her anymore. And even then fading, fading away even more like going to sleep while having a bad hangover.

In a reflex she started breathing again, her vision returning. Feia, 27 years of age. Mother of a boy of 4. Being pulled forward on the ropes around her wrists.

Then her attention got drawn beyond. Near the main gate, someone is walking there toward the group. It seemed so out of place, no escort and at this hour while they are caring out executions. Her breath stocked once more, as she realizes a number of things; An enormous hole in the main gate, like being blown through with a cannon ball, the guards on it gaping down at the figure walking their like the devil himself was out there.

"Can it be!?" She breaths out.

Black fur with purple stripes, even with this distance his blood red eyes seam to pierce through everything, a slender short muzzle, two black horns standing between his bat like ears. She never met him, only heard tales of him. Rumors, legends! She couldn't believe he actually existed. But here he is, walking their like in a nightmare.  
His grace only adding up to his impressive looks, dark blue with red garment, two curved blades at his side in a single scabbard. His stride long and determined soon he stopped just yards from the warden and crossed his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Defiance

**Part 2: defiance**

Everyone seemed to united in a single instance, staring at the newcomer in awe.

"Look at what the cats dragged in." The warden spoke first, or better put 'growled' like a cow would do with broken teeth. More sluggish and maybe even with a hint of uncertainty. As if confronted by a spoken wall.

He opened his mouth to continue. When the newcomer spoke. "Release them." He simply put. Not a hint of excitement or anxiety. Clearly put and formal as if spoke by an official law maker.

The warden seamed to gulp at the concept, hanging forward a moment. Then bursting in laughter, in either in fear or at the absurdity of the situation. While holding on to his large leather belt looping his shaking belly. He took a step forward and continued his sluggish sick chuckling for what felt like a full minute. Then put out. "That is rich, who. Who! Should I release?" He points at the slaves and the fort in general, then as he wanted to continue to fill in he got cut off again.

"All of them." Was his only reply the newcomer gave, letting it all fall in silence once more.

The warden eyed him more intensely, feeling talking didn't bring him much. This guy was more nimble with words. Instead the warden gestured his arms at the walls and pointed inward, soon the sound of bows and crossbows being strung came in unison.

It took a moment before the purple-black colored Nardie took a short look at the wall behind the warded he was already facing at and the soldiers standing on top. Then locking eyes again with the warden apparently not impressed or uncaring for any of it.

The warden exhaled trough his nose in a short puff, while grinning. "Die!" He bit shortly to the newcomer, before making a cutting motion with his arm starting a volley of projectile fire from the surrounding walls. The arrows and bolts aimed expertly, but soon where deflected as the nardie apparently drew his twin blades swishing through the air like a hurricane.

She counted 2 circular motions, but it was hard to tell if that was all he did as the air seamed to distort with the sweeps of his blades. As the sound of weaponry speeding through the air died out, the newcomer was the center of darts and arrows sticking out of the ground. Some dangerously close to slaves standing close to him.

In the moments silence she felt it was all more unreal than ever before. Even more then when once she was sick feverously and bed ridden, delirious for days seeing all colors fade in and out from her vision and sound as if someone was drumming directly on the inside of her head among other freaky effects.

Her thought soon filled with her vision from the next spectacle. The guard soon becoming from their surprise started redrawing their weaponry, but not before the newcomer hurled a fireball directly from his right paw at the top of the wall in front of him. The sounds of men crashing down and screaming followed by the smell of searing flesh as at least 4 guards die in a single burst of fire exploding between them. Their burning remains laying over the wall and even 1 on the ground.

Soon the followed by a sweep of his left arm circling behind him sending a wave of air or energy… something that distorted light a sort of wave cutting through the air, the guards and finally through the wall behind them. Blood and dust soon following up behind the blade of air ending 6 more guards, some being cut in half by the waist or shoulders. The walls top crumbling, mostly falling inward because of the upward diagonal cut it sustained.

Then a volley of projectiles was fired upon the nardie again. The bolts he apparently deflected as black metal struck upon blade before he discards his blades in a single motion above his head and pushed outward with his arm as if opening 2 large doors while spinning around, the arrows still airborne looping upward and back. With a series of jabs from his paws the drew upon them and controlled them to hit every guard that fired them. Not short after he started pulling the bolts he deflected from the ground with gestures from his paws one, by one and throwing them at people upon the wall. A bolt thrown by an expert thrower can do some serious damage, but the slamming over these let one believe they were actually fired by a crossbow. Slamming home in to 3 reloading guards before the stopped and catched his falling blades and cut down a guard advancing upon him with a spear. A couple of steps and a smooth swoosh beheading the men making others behind him cower.

He smirked then shifted his gaze at the guards on the walls hesitating to shoot and glancing at the guard captain standing with a face full of unbelief regarding the spectacle.

The nardie not wasting much daylight dropped his blades that embedded themselves upright in to the dirt soil. He then randomly pulled upon 2 darts up in his paws and exclaimed with a stern but composed voice. "Surrender…" Pointing an upturned paw toward the guard group containing one bolt, then turning and aiming his other hand at the warden first then at the guard captain finishing his sentence. "… or die".

All was silence again. Deafening silence in contrast to the havoc caused by a single person in mere heartbeats.

The first sound came from a rather small guard above the gate aiming his crossbow and releasing it's munition. The nardie turned toward him as if dancing, the bolt narrowly missing him, but only rustling his clothes over the shoulder, shooting past a bound slave and embedding itself in the dirt.

The guard cursed. But anger soon turned as he was consumed by pure terror, as the newcomer raised his paw as if ready to throw a bolt at him. The guard let out a sound similar to a yelp, that in any other context would have sound comically. Dropped his weapon, jumped to the side and hurried to try and get out of the way. The nardie flicked the bolt free from his other paw tumbling up and above his head as he slapped the now free paw over the armed one releasing a sound nothing short of a thunder strike. The bolt screamed across the courtyard at ludicrous speed and hit the solider in the side of his upper arm while he was running parallel on the wall toward a trapdoor. The projectile severed his arm, hollowed his chest excreting the contents on to the wall the bolt shot through clearly a mere eye blink ago, clearing in a hail of splintered rock.

As if nothing happened the nardie plucked the falling bolt he flicked up earlier from the air and started threatening the guards once more. Smirking smugly, as if winning a chess game from a toddler, drawing reactions of every one of his victims. Some falling over, others freezing in place, the warden growling in frustration.

The guard captain regarding him with a bewildered look. Dillen yelled at the men "Attack him together you worthless scum, he's just one!".

No one stirred safe from cowering further from the aggressor. With a blind rage the guard captain yelled out "You monster" running at him with axe raised, expecting assistance from his subordinates. They did lunge, but most stopped half way in or only run a couple of steps before reaching. The nardie stepping in under the falling axe and punched the bolt in to Dillens chest and stepping out from under him as if saddling a horse, blood dripping bolt in paw. The guard captain staring around slowly with a look of disgrace. He tried to speak, but words wouldn't form only gasps and grunts before he knelled and finally fell to earth, with an accusing expression staring at the guards.

As the first of the guards finally stomached to stand up he immediately ran off toward the main gate, leaving his weaponry behind. More followed until the fort was safe for the slaves, a few wounded guards outside and probably some who even fled inside or had stayed their during the attack.

The newcomer humpft with an amused grin, dropped the bolt and produced a handkerchief to clean his hands while walking back to his dropped blades. He put away the blood smeared cloth and sheathed his weapons before turning to the warden. "The name is Darigan by the way. I see you don't feel like running?" He observed.

The warden was a large man, both in height and diameter. Some assumed he was battle worn first, but plump from a too many good years of an abundance of food and wine second. But as lively and wild he is around any one, the sluggish and passive he seemed around the newcomer. His appearance giving the impression he wasn't even able to flee at any good speed. "I will break you…" He said while grinding his teeth. "I do not know who I have to hire to beat you down and bring you to kneel in front of me… Then I will enjoy breaking every bone in your body."

Words that would have chilled the crowd any other time, now felt empty in the shadow of a real warrior. A spellsword no less that just conquered a fort single-handedly.

Darigan just smiled broadly. "No, no no, warden." He exclaimed bemused, gesturing his arms to the side. "You got it all wrong." He turned and with light steps cleared the distance and picked up the axe now loosely held out by the deceased captain. He then trodden back toward the warden and eyed him darkly, but still with a smile on his chin. "You are never going to leave here… Alive."

The warden suddenly did lunge toward the broken gates, but get stopped as Darigan hit the inside of his knee with the back of the axe dropping him to the ground. Now groaning loudly in pain and anger. "You bastard, I rip you apart!". A crack echoed from the walls as the wooden shaft of the axe broke the wardens lower yaw. The now bleeding man trashing on the ground, face down in the dust.

"Now" Darigan said while looking up and around "you" he pointed at one of the men in front. He strode forward, making the whole crowd cower backward. He stopped his momentum with a light surprise showing, not long before he picked someone else. "What's your name." He said approaching the male nardie hanging limply from the pole.

Weakly the man looked up and with effort exclaimed. "Hijard."

Darigan looked him up and down while leaning on the axe, lingered on the broken leg then said to him casually. "Hijard, I'm Darigan. I got a little job for you, but before that..." He grabbed the bound nardie by the muzzle, not violently, but smothering his whole jaw shut nevertheless.

"No!" She exclaimed looking as the daemon like figure assaulted Hijard. She pulled at her bounds, but it seemed useless, tears filled her eyes as she resisted her disgust for the situation and urge to look away.

Hijard going wide eyed struggled a little at the sudden assault, also drawing gasps of shock from the remaining crowd. Darigan then jabbed as the broken leg twice, then laid his paw upon it, drawing muffled sounds of pain from a helpless Hijard. However he was released from his gagged state and even his roped binds with a swift stroke of Darigans blade. He sheathed it as if nothing happened and walked back to the warden.

Hijard looked up at his attackers back suddenly stunned. He was standing… On both legs. He looked down and tried out his regained ability by making some steps. As if walking for the very first time, just simply amazed that it was 'safe from dried blood and minor cuts and bruises' fine to stand on it. He lifted the leg and slung it fort and back freely before looking back at his helper with a new found sense of surprise and admiration. Then swallowed and stepped forward. "You… " He clenched his fist behind his back. Darigan noticed frowning, but not moving an inch.

Hijard inhaled then exhaled slowly gathering strength to say it. "You asked me... to do something?"

Darigans mood cleared and said simply. "Yes, I have. Can you acquire that axe for me?" He nodded at the executioners weapon laying near the pole Hijard was bound to.

Without much thought Hijard picked up the weapon, which it was, as nothing else. Not a wood chopping axe or a meat cleaver. But a long straight blade, only curving at the end. It was quite heavy, but wieldable. He turned around to see Darigan preparing something.

The spellsword grabbed the warden by the neck and pulled him to his feet. Half way through the warden slumped forward sputtering intelligible profanities while being dragged toward the chopping block. Darigan pulled his leather hood over the back of his head and slammed a bolt in to the chopping block, locking the hood in to place. He then stood back and turned around facing the other way and crossed his arms patiently. He looked about casually as if surveying the scenery. Eventually he played a look at Hijard as they crossed sight Darign looked down at the axe and frowned as if to say. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hijard was very bewildered by the plot laid out before him. He… A nardie, slave for all his 27 years of his life now walking with an axe in hand to execute a man he despised all his life. The difference felt like a 'beyond men' creature the warden seamed to them, that controlled their every action safe from breathing the air.

Eventually he reached the chopping block. His mind and body numb from mixed feelings about all the horrible things that happened over the course of years and now even recent minutes. Darigan was not facing him, his back however was. He frowned in thought. "Doesn't he expect and attack or doesn't he fear any? Is he just that reckless?" Instincts told him however that the former master before him had to die. To repent for all their hardship and pain. But was the warrior giving him this weapon any better? While he didn't have a chance right now and then to decide for a faith to choose for his own!?

Another strong sense forced itself on him all following in mere heartbeats, this one falling like a stone on his chest. "No matter what, this warrior is the strongest person I have ever met, if the warden was a lesser diety, this man was even more powerful and dangerous then even 10 of them. Godlike even... I will not be able to touch him."

With that a light feeling of despair filled him, making him blank and empty, staring over the grumbling and struggling body of his former master. An anger raised within him, growing like a forest fire.

She regarded Hijard, relieved he was not only alive, but well and on his feet. She had mixed feelings, as she regarded his demeanor. His body language reflecting her feelings of defeat and terror. At some point he snapped however, she gasped as he yelled out an angry deafening roar, lifting the axe above his head and slamming it down. He left the weapon embedded in the chopping block his hands gripped tightly as he breathed deeply, regarding his act of defiance.

Darigan did not as much stir at the recent demise of the warden, the head rolling to a stop not far from his feet, but he simply nodded and said. "Good, that wraps things up." He walked out past the crowd of confused onlookers and stopped somewhere half between them and the gate and faced them once more. Arms crossed and without tension, like a messenger from an army waiting patiently far before any skirmish would set in before an announced war between lords.

Hijard seemed out of it for a good bit till she called. "Hijard, are you ok?" He finally let go of the weapon and approached her. "Alisia." He just said, with an empty gaze. He gave her a short stroke across the cheek with the back of his paw then unbound her. He stood before her for just a moment, the oddness of the situation mounting. Then eventually he moved on, to free the other 3 people in their former escape group. He returned with open mouth searching for words. "I… I do not..."

She hugged him closely, her arms around his upper arms while pressing her cheek to his chest. "We are alive Hijard. That is all that matters." She kept the embrace a bit longer. "We'll have another chance." Before she let him go. Hijard nodded and was about to step in to return a hug, but she stopped him, pressing a paw to his chest, "Hijard" She said as if stating something, then gestured to her back that merely stopped bleeding.

"O, sorry right." He replied, then took her hand instead, rubbing it as if transfer some comfort through that.

Some time passed in where little happened. The slaves exchange glances with each other, many to afraid to glance at the force standing further down the courtyard, patient, but ominous. Some talk of comfort and relief where expressed, but it was all very disorderly, she noticed. Catching herself to note something silly as that. "You know, any other would snapped us in line with a whip by now, but he is just… standing there."

Hijard nodded. "Like he is inviting you to walk right in to the sea and drown."

"Don't say that." She bit back under her breath. "You don't know that. And he might hear you. I don't want to fight him, not even in a match of arm wrestling."

"I hear you there. Still." He worked his leg a bit.

She looked down at it then up at him. "Is your leg really ok?"

Hijard shook his head looking at the leg then looked back at her. "Yes… Yes it is, I still cannot believe it."

She gave him a comforting smile. "He did more than we could ever wish for. Let us give him the benefit of the doubt."

Hijard nodded while slowly returning his gaze at the crowd and the 'barriers' beyond. "Listen all." He put out. Drawing attention although shuffling and minor talk remained. "What we have seen today, might look like a scene from a nightmare. But let us take this opportunity, he is clearly waiting for something. And I want to know what he wants from us."

No one replied, the solemn silence expressed the common feeling they might rather not know what faith would give them next.

Hijard let go of Alisias hand and urged them with his arm. "Common, assemble, let us hear what he has to say."

Grumbling of low remarks to oppose followed, but eventually people turned and walked to the spellsword, forming a semi circle around him from a good distance.

Hijard squeezed the paw of the female at his side, feeling a lump form in his throat as he took up the courage to walk further then the crowd and stand a couple of meters nearer to Darigan. Alisia rubbed his shoulder shortly, feeling the same anxiety, but also purpose, this had to be done. "What do you want?" Hijard put out with as much courage he could muster.

Darigan finally broke his expression of passive patience and said with purpose. "I would like you to come with me. I offer you all place to live."

Hijard frowned, but didn't have a reply. As the concept didn't sink in yet.

"Hear me!" Darigan put out, with louder voice addressing the crowd still with an air of calm dignity. "I offer you all a place to stay, a place you might want to call home." He spread his arms and said. "As I see it, from here on you are no longer slaves, you have a choice here and now."

A short silence before he continue going from face to face. "You have possibilities and I think your first are that of 3 options." He showed a tree finger count. Then turned it to a one finger count. "First, you could flee on your own. However I might not need to tell you, they will find out about this attack and send people to seek you out. They might kill you on the spot or take you prisoner. As far as I know these animals they might torture you for details you would have already given out without a moment's hesitation then possibly end you nevertheless. They do not want 'pets' that walk away from their owner, it is bad for their cause."

He let the words sink in. Which it did. She could hear gulping and quiet mutter among the crowd.

Darigan continued now showing a two fingered count. "You could stay, meeting a similar fate. You could and might be able to hold them off with this fort and it's weaponry. But you don't stand a chance against an army. You could surrender and with a lot of effort maybe, just maybe, plead your life to continue your life in slavery." He shook his head then showed a three fingered count. "But I offer you a way out that is actually a chance. I promise no riches or empty promises for a better life. That's something you have to do on your own. However, I offer you a place to start out anew."

Again the crowd muttered, with mixed opinions. The consensus she could hear soon followed. Their where mainly 2 consensus: "Let us flee and live among the woods. We will be able to hide and… " mixed with whispers of "Do not trust him, he will swallow our souls or use us for his evil."

Others nodded solemnly, but with a spark of hope. "I would follow him. Any place would be better then where we have lived and died so far. He has not hurt a single one of US and helped poor Hijard with his leg."

Hijard turned about and regarded them all. His people he realized, as they seem to think looking at him from time to time for comfort and his answer. He glanced as Alisia as he tried to make up his own mind. She felt it and nodded. "Let us give him a chance." She repeated her words. He nodded in return.

Heated shouting eventually erupted as 2 sides started to form. The group wanting to flee and the ones that wanted to take the offer, but their where many ties: family, friends, siblings that would be torn by the splitting of the group. Hijard tried to calm people down, but was met with fierce arguments: "we cannot let them go and die on their own, they have nothing! They will die out their!", "we only have each other, we cannot split up like this."

Darign seamed relatively calm with the turmoil, still he was regarding the group. His eyes and ears darting from yell for unity, to plea for safety on our own and anger muttering about the foolishness of either endeavors.

Jihard finally stepped forward once more, on his own drawing partial silence from the 2 groups. "Will you allow us to leave at any time." Directing it at the spellsword.

Darigan regarded him and shifted his lower jaw with close lips then put out. "I cannot."

A shouting from the people in favor of fleeing erupted. "See it's a trap, do not go! Stay with us!"

"Silence!" Darigan thundered, drawing an eerie rest. "I cannot let anyone leave and willfully or involuntarily expose the location of the site. I am considered a formidable force, a descent warrior and a capable magician. However I cannot sweep armies, neither can I defy some of the other grand fighters and forces within this world. Secrecy is one of the tools require to make this happen."

He stepped forward and for the first time, did not draw an instant reaction of rejection, but a fear that mounted with the shout for silence, mounted with this instant.

"I know… That you have heard stories from me. I know most of you would rather see me gone then ever have to deal with me, but I ask you to consider your lives here. As that's what at stake here. Would you consider a certainty over dead over an uncertain faith and a promise."

No one replied immediately, but the word was out and reflected through body language. Most in one group felt the certain dead was standing right in front of them the other felt it was the differ.

Looks where exchange and eventually the group in favor of leaving started gathering things, extra clothes some raided the kitchen and storage to try their courage to reach the front gate. Which they could, Darigan faced some, but ignored most as he assumed a stance of action. Paws on his left hip his other resting atop of his scabbards, as a captain on a ship waiting for wind. He didn't put out an arms reach to stop anyone, which draw uncertainty from the other group. Did they just surrender to another tyrant or is his plea just and will he offer them a home and a life.

Some people left behind, scared back by the open world in front of them. Even the ties of comrades was not strong enough to pull them out of the places they knew. That did protect them from harsh weather and wild animals in the woods that was at least a safe haven for those.

Darigan eventually nodded. "So you want to go with me?" He said addressing the group.

Jihad, Alisia nodded among others. "Yes, we will." Jihad added as if to make if final.

"Well then, get some water bags and something for the road, then we will be on our way."

Alisia put out. "Why say that now, the stores and such will be empty."

Darigan shook his head and smiled. "Don't be absurd, this fort could hold around 80 people which I turned in to half before they could eat another bite. It's is designed to hold for weeks. As such there should be plenty. And besides, they…" Nods at the gate where the other group left through. "…need it more than we do. We need just more than half a day of rations. They will need ANY advantage that could be given if they want to survive." He looked around as if conjuring up a strategy. "I would actually recommend emptying the stores or even torch the place to the ground. This would be a good staging place for any force that would hunt them down."

Jihad and Alisia exchanged looks then took it upon themselves to assign tasks and help make pouches, secure water skins and fill them and finally ending preparations for a decent trip. It felt odd, like planning a camping trip in to a deadly swamp.

Alisia was one of the few that where actually more trust worthy and positive "Common, we will be alright." It was hard to express a confident expression of gratitude toward Darigan, but he didn't answer with a same kindness. It was not a devious or evil look, he would just express a neutral look of understanding, but not with a lot of emotion. She didn't waver and added. "Thank you for offering us this chance." He simple nodded in return with a small curl on his lips that could be a smile or a twitch of the lips for a more skeptical person.

He eventually said "You all ready?" Getting a consensus from the group he continued turning around. "Common let's go." As he started out of the front gate with the group behind him walking mostly hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: The long road

**Part 3: the long road**

The walk went smoothly, emotions flowing through the different conversations, but most avoiding the more burning questions. "Where will we be going? Will we be safe? Can we trust him?" She continued her effort to coerce people, she was always good at that and turn things for the better.

Walking over grassy hill sides with the occasional tree slowly started to turn in to a more dense growth that led in to a forest where Darigan said. "Stop" and turned around. "Please continue past me, we have stragglers that seemingly are indecisive."

Most didn't pick up upon his word, but soon understood as they noticed nardie walking some distance behind group, some now hiding in bushes.

Darigan approached 2 of them, who where cowering back a bit. It was hard to pick out words, but it was clear their was a conversation going. After a short wait the 2 seamed to have made up their mind and continued forward.

When they where within a good stone throws distance when Alisia noticed they where actually pretty young. Just a 16 year old looking girl with a boy of around 11 towing behind holding her hand. Her expression was determined, but an underlying fear showed in her uncertain stride and ruffled fur. Alisia reached out to them. With hesitation the eventually approached the group.

"Here now." He gave the boy a ruffle over his head who hugged her soon after, clinging to her. The girl, putting a hand over her other arm, uncertain how to deal with the situation.

"What happened?" Alisia asked the girl, wanting to avoid asking the more obvious questions that might lead to painful memories that would let them block themselves out.

The young girl looked her in the eyes shortly then said staring at the ground with a slur in her voice. "Mom and dad... We followed them out of the fort in to the woods. We where lacking behind..." With the silence Alisia stole a glance at Darigan who was having a conversation with a bush, or rather with someone she was assuming hiding in it. The girl continued: "So... We tried to get back, but these man on had started a fight with them. We where scared so we ran back and after you." She gestured at the group in general. The young boy seamed petrified, so she hummed at the girl to get her attention, smiled at her. She smiled back weakly. "You will be safe with us." Alisia put out soothingly, then picked up the boy and started carrying him as he held on to her resting his head on her chest. She then offered a paw to the girl, who after a consideration took it.

Hijard looked up and to the children with intervals and said. "Seams he has a hard time convincing that person."

Darigan indeed was still conversing near the bush. Both the voices getting louder, till Darigan stepped forward and pulled him from the bush. The nardie coming out was a bit older and at a pace his thin and slender body could still carry him ran at the group. "Don't trust him, he is a demon, he will devour you all." He yelled incoherently as he came closer.

Darigan soon followed after him, with a quick throth as if taking a good walk in the park. "Old men, you are fine to stay or go. But not somewhere in between." He put out sternly, some of his grace trailing as he was clearly irritated at the situation.

"AS IF, I will not have them saved so you can feed on them! YOU MONSTER!" The old men put out turning around.

Which touched a nerve with Darigan who stepped forward growing a devious demeanor.

Alisia looked a Hijard and tilted her head at him to get his attention. As he looked back she coerced at the situation. Hijard sighed shortly and stepped forward between the old man and Darigan. "Please, be easy on him. He is obviously out of it. Let me talk to him."

The spelsword he didn't replied but stopped his step.

"Please. We will figure it out." Alisia added pleadingly.

Darigan shifted his nose then stepped some distance away with his back to them.

It took some time talking with the old men, he was so certain ill would befall them. "But do you have proof of this?" Alisia put out.

The old men had to admit he did not. "You all heard the stories they tell..."

"We heard them... We all know them." Hijard said. "But we have seen different today. He helped us out. Yes, we are taking a chance. But was are very low on options as he already explained earlier."

Alisia added after a short silence. "I feel with you Higra. I wish we had other choices that had a more certain path, but I believe in him. Can't you..."

Old men Higra stared at the group and then up as if cursing a god or two then shook his head. "Madness I tell you. However... " He left it at that as he stumbled further in the direction they were heading earlier.

Darigan actually reacted promptly, looking up at the walking old men and then at Alisia. She felt a little shiver. "Did he just smile at her?" It was hard to tell, it was a slight expression and shortly before he continued his own stride keeping some distance between him and the old man. She wondered if he was thankful or...

"Well done." Her thoughts interrupted by Hijard.

She swallowed her slight anxiety and said. "Thank you." The kid she was carrying fast asleep, the girl walking with her however looked up at her a confusion as she had noticed Alisia sudden change of heart. She offered her a smile which she mimicked half heartily, before looking forward at the people they were traveling with.

As the night mounted the darkness covered them making people jumpy and huddle closer together.

Darigan surprised them by producing a light sphere that followed above their heads. It strangely didn't reflect or reach that far. Just a good meter and half in either direction before melding the rest of the world in darkness.

Soon they reached a clearing and where confronted with a wooden house, that didn't look so solidly build. It was a good 7 meters long and 2 and half wide and the light from within could be seen through cracks of the wooded planks covering the sides.

Darigan stopped some distance at the front of the house as they all walked past it and reached the porch. On which they were greeted by 2 nardie who looked pretty thin and unnerved.

Before any conversation could start Dargian spoke. "Welcome. I have not much pleasantries to exchange." He looked around shortly. "So, you all must be very tired. If you have a friendly worth with Sahy and Mika here you might find yourself a place to sleep for the night." He gestured at the nardie standing on the porch. They smiled wryly and kind of waved at the heads all turning at them.

Darigan then turned around and walked on to another residence, looking as big as the other house, but far better build. With a solid front door and a hay covered roof.

The first building looking more like a hovel or a barn. Apart from a porch their was no door, just a rag closing the entrance.

"Good evening." Alisia said, still holding the kid.

"Good… Might be a bit extragated, but an evening nevertheless." The male standing on the perch brought out.

"Sahy dear, that's unheard for. They just got here." The woman put out pulling at his sleeve.

"Yes… Yes they have." He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly then said. "Like us you must have been through a lot." He said on an apoligic tone. "It angers me that he never tells us much." He pointed at the house Darigan entered. "Just 'going for a stroll' he says. Ack…"

The woman smiling and continuing instead. "He just wants to say we are surprised is all. I am sorry to tell you we do not have a lot to offer, but if you need a night to sleep."

Jirad replied. "Well that is most welcome of you. My name is Hijard and this is Alisia." He said resting his paws on her shoulders lightly. "And these are the… now ex-inhabitants of fort Ysvra.

The woman blinked in a stunned silence. "Well, we are happy to have you and…"

"Whooo wow, what now?" Sahy put in. "Darigan… That guy… Darigan attacked fort Ysvra… On his own. And got you all out?" He said in disbelief, pointing and waving his arms in unbelieve.

Jirad nodded slowly. "Yes. That is in summery what he did."

Sahy stared as if staring into oncoming headlights for a good couple of heartbeats, shook his head and walked off the porch. "I am going off…"

"Where are you going dear?" Mira said concerned.

"Just going for a stroll." He bit back in reply and soon disappeared in to the darkness around the hovel.

"Oh dear." She said cradling her paws. "I guess he will be fine, but I am worried about his temper sometimes. Nothing to do about that now I guess." She turned to the assembly again, her voice becoming more friendly again. "Please come in, come in. Have something to drink. We might also have some dried meat and porridge if you are hungry."

The rest of the evening more or less turned in to a haze for Alisia. Many voices and quick exchanges of pleasantries all over as people entered and consumptions of milk, water and promised foods along with the brought provisions where distributed to the many hungry mouths. The sudden warmth inside the hovel and more relax atmosphere such a large contrast to the tension that was there for hours now slowly fading. She ate some, drank some and more or less remembered some vague conversations before she found herself sitting against a rug covering the wooden wall and the infant on her lap covered in a blanket, still sleeping. His sibling sleeping against her arm at her right. She smiled as she looked at all the nardie around her then dozed off.


End file.
